Substituted cycloalkano[b]indoles have been previously reported to possess various biological activities including central nervous system activity and antidepressant activity (Rice et al., J. Med. Chem. 7 313 (1964); U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,942), depressant and tranquilizing activity (Derwent 36802T; U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,567 (1970), antiinflammatory and analgesic activity (Derwent 22763T-B; JA 7210707-R (1968)), and antihyperlipidemic activity (Derwent 10718W-06; U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,953 (1971)).